fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Hejtuj z DŻABĄ 4 - Kule Żywiołów
600px|center DONKI TAM-PAJ! - Suvil No, czas na kolejny odcinek naszego ulubionego show, pod tytułem - HEMOROIDY Z SUCHAREM! - …wtf? Co to było? Ekhem, nieważne. Kolejny odcinek Hejtuj z DŻABĄ, tym razem na warsztat weźmiemy chujowy FF Omuuki. Nie, nie ten. Nie, ten też nie. Nope. Kule Żywiołów! No wiecie, ten pierwszy FF Ajyyma, nie licząc tych dziwadeł z EB ;_; i najsampierwszych FFów o Suvilu ;_; DUUUŻY KŁOPOT i inne Swoją drogą, zamiast go poprawić lub usunąć, autor ma go chyba gdzieś, albo zastanawia się co z nim zrobić. Dlatego właśnie to o nim powiemy kilka słów najsampierw. Piszę najsampierw, bo tak brzmi mondrzej :v Autor Autor, znany jako Ajyymo, Omuuka, Kumo, Kuumo, Kummo, Kuuma, Akuumo, Akumo, Akummo, Omyyja, Ten z Piwnicy, Fałszywa Świnia, Kuemmo, Akuupo, Srakuumo, Ten od dziadków, Ten od OPków, OiPD, Brązowy Delfin, Okuuma, Grubas, Akuumop, Akuupa… *5 minut później* …Piwniczny Lump, Koński Trzep. Anyway, nie znam gościa :v Ja tu jestem tylko małym DŻABĄ i sobie hejtuję, zamiast wziąć się za hejt Rocka Oko w oko. W którym Suvil dostaje wpierdol. I to chyba 3 razy :v eeee... nowy FF? :? A Ajyymo mógłby się swoją drogą wziąć za KRYZYS NIESKOŃCZONOŚCI. Chociaż pewnie i tak będzie ssał, więc może lepiej nie ;_; Uff, początek hejtu a już przeskok czasowy. Boję się, co będzie dalej. Nie będziemy mówić o jego lamieniu, bo nie starczyłoby nam czasu do nowego roku jowiszowego, ale Muge chce to zrobić. „Jutro”. ''- No co? Dam radę...'' Świat przedstawiony Być może się zdziwicie, ale w tym FFie Kuumy nie ma dziad-- Opków! Z tego, co pamiętam... Nie ma w nim też Suvila, to znaczy był, ale akcja FFa rozgrywa się na Spherus Magna i Ajyymop nie mógł wtedy uśmiercić Toa Dźwięku we Wszechświecie Matoran, a na to wszyscy czekają. Tene wymyślił teorię, że Pomyyja chce zmienić selfa na tego, kto zastąpił Suvila. Moja teoria jest taka, że w tym FFie Suvil dostaje wpierdol od jakiejś Vortixx, a to nie przystoi Mieczowi Sami Wiecie w Czym Kogo. Dlatego głównym bohaterem został Vouks! - Kto kurwa? Jakiś mosiek, który przyprowadził Suvilowi konia. W tym FFie, w którym zgwał-- zrobiła papkę z jego umysłu Skakdi Psioniki, która użyła mocy dzięki specjalnym URZĄDZENIOM TNLEWY, o których nawet nie ma mowy w FFie, ale ciiii…. Ponadto, akcja rozgrywa się w innym wymiarze :v Bywa. Za to, jest w nim pierwsza lesba na FB. Vortixx, ofc. - O_o Kuumop wymyślił pierwszą lesbę na FB? - Nom ;_; - ;_; A nie Vox? Tere? - Nope ;_; - Mamy przejebane ;_; - Yup ;_; - Ta lesba skopała Suvila. - ...Najpierw Skakdi, potem Vortixx ;_; - Noooooo…. Kane też go skopał ;_; - … TY PIERDOLCU MOJA CHORA WYOBRAŹNIA RUAAAAAAAAAAAA… ;_; - Nooooooooooooo… Suvil trzymał głową Kane’a między nogami :v - DGJKF$JJDH%-2903cfjsF)JNF#FNFKLF#_)G($_WGJLF#$=`~!!!NIE_NAWIDZĘ_CIĘ_DO_K***_NĘDZY! *slow connection* - I Kane głowę Suvila chyba też… Nevermind, przejdźmy dalej, byle szybko :v Postacie * Suvil Vouks - Toa Dźwięku Szeptu Ognia, Miecz w Ręku Wielkiej Dup-- Wielkiego Ducha! em… no… przyprowadził Suvilowi konia <8D * Pierwsza Lesba na FB vel. Laimax - Laimax ._. Lamax ._. Lama ._. Lama X ._. Skopała dupę Suvilowi i całej Drużynie Actimela, a przedtem Kane’owi, Mroczna Łowczyni, miała „przyjaciółkę” :v Kilka lat przed powstaniem Kolców na róży, a nikogo nie obchodząca przyjaciółka miała imię… * Drużyna Suvila Actimela - Suvila w tym FFie nie ma, więc będziemy ich nazywać Drużyną Actimela. A czemu by nie? W jej skład wchodzą Ternitix czy Ternetix czy Terneitix (czy on nie był tym ZUYM Matoraninem dowodzącym tymi ZUYMI Jeźdźcami w Oko w oko, wtf? O_O), Wartor. Albo Warator, nie pamiętam. Toa Elektryczności, nazywany w tym FFie Toa Błyskawicy ._. MONDRY AKUUP. I inni, jakiś latający mosiek z biczami (;_;) strzelający plazmą i światłem. I Lutor, który umarł, zabity przez Lamę X. I Vernon (Vermon?), zabity przez tą samą Lamę. Która też należała do drużyny. I odeszła, rozbijając ją. I potem wróciła, składając ją do kupy. Razem z… Lumixem? Tak, dobrze? Tym od BFa? I jego hydruką ._. (hydruka na lądzie, wtf) * Kane - wcale nie OPek, bo badass, zły Toa Światła. Czemu zły? Bo autor tak to sobie wymyślił. Chociaż, ciekawy pomysł :v (bycie zgwałconym przez Zdzicha w sumie też było ciekawym pomysłem ;_;) Czuję, że to właśnie jemu będę kibicował. * Ten mosiek, który krzyczał „K***A moje pole”…………. Tak, teraz widzicie poziom humorystyczny tego FFa. A raczej mogliście zobaczyć, bo MONDRY AKUUP zmondrzał i usunął te „pociski”. Ale my i tak się do nich dogrzebiemy, nie martwcie się >:D * Tahu - wtf, co on tu robi? - i jego drużyna, której jedynym przeznaczeniem jest zapychać miejsce (nie dziwota, że swojego czasu był to najdłuższy FF na FB ;_;) i następnie umrzeć :V Bywa. Postacie, których tu nie ma * Sky "Kolczaste Cycki" lar * CenTia/CaeTia/Ta dupa z NSW * Vastatorus * Kuri * Kerhes * Fergen * Kabyr * Generał * Ten ZUY Makuta, który "stworzył" Vastatorusa. * Artakha * Navu * Czarny Pan * Meteor Fabuła "Kule Żywiołów to pierwsza część Kronik Nowego Spherus Magna. Akcja dzieje się 5 000 lat po Rekonstrukcji Planety, w Alternatywnym Wymiarze." ...pierwsza część? Czyli będzie więcej tego gówna? ;_; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOŁ Prolog jest już poprawiony, więc zajrzymy do historii edycji, hue hue. Wybierzemy wersję z 19 marca 2011 roku, okraszoną przypisem „KONIEC! SKOŃCZYŁEM KULE!”, jeszcze sprzed wszystkich poprawek. W niej jeszcze jest Suvil :/ A więc, zaczynamy od Glatorianina Lintera, którego oddział dostaje wpierdol od REBELIANTÓW, używających jakiejś OP kul. "- O co chodzi? - Weź swój łuk, zajdź ich od wschodu i strzelaj w nich strzałami. To odwróci ich uwagę i wtedy zaszarżujemy na nich.’’ - Tak, strzałami, żebyś tylko nie strzelał w nich, bo ja wiem, bełtami, kamieniami, rhotuka, dinozaurami. Z łuku. "- Dobrze, już lecę - Linter chwycił kołczan pełen strzał i obiegł pole bitwy. Gdy był na miejscu, padł na ziemię i przymierzał się do strzału. Nagle chmura pisaku wpadła mu w oczy." 1) Pisaku? 2) Dopiero teraz wziął kołczan? :/ I jeden łucznik ma odwrócić uwagę całego oddziału? Damn it, to nie Ksarel >:c Jeden ze Skakdi używa właśnie OP kuli i praktycznie niszczy całą drużynę Lintera jednym ruchem. Nie mógł tak od razu? >:v "- Co będzie teraz? - zapytał siebie. Nie musiał długo czekać. Ta bitwa rozgrywała się na obszarze pustynnym planety. Całą ekipę i pojazdy pochłonęła ogromna fala piasku. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu Lintera. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak ciała jogo przyjaciół, toną w morzu piasku. Ale... Nie... Był tu, aby strzelać, więc chwycił strzałę, napiął cięciwę i strzelił. Strzała trafiła Skakdiego w szyję. Wojownik upadł bez ruchu. A Linter zerwał się krzycząc:" 1) jogo przyjaciół 2) Skakdiego ._. A przed chwilą było: "- Oby nie... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo pojazdy spadły z wielką siłą na ekipę. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz doświadczenie wojenne mu nie pozwoliło. Tak zdradziłby swoją pozycję." 3) krzyczenie zdradzi jego pozycję, ale zrywanie się i darcie ryja jak oszołom nie? Kumolodżik… "- Zapłacicie mi za to! - strzała - To za tych Toa! - strzała - To za Glatorian! - kolejna - Trzeba było uważnie patrzeć! - znowu - Wtedy nie zabiłbym was tylu! - ostatnia strzała z kołczanu trafiła w ramię Skralla. Linter zrozumiał, że musi uciekać. Popędził czym prędzej w stronę rzeki. Kątem oka zauważył, że jeden Skakdi wskoczył do Thornatusa i zaczął go ścigać. Na szczęście, Linter pochodził z Plemienia Dżungli, więc był zwinny. Unikał strzałów z broni pokładowej pojazdu, skacząc i robiąc przewroty. Rzeka była 20 metrów od niego. 15... 10... 5... 2... Nagle strzał z Thornaxa pociął mu nogi. Wpadł do rzeki, uderzając głową o płytki i kamienisty brzeg. Skakdi zatrzymał Thornatusa i podszedł do rzeki. Zobaczył odpływające ciało Glatorianina." 1) Lol, zabiłeś… 3. To i tak dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że powinni cię sprzątnąć tymi Kulami gdy tylko cię zobaczyli. 2) Pocisk z pierdolonego Thornatusa powinien cię zeszklić na… szkło :v Tymczasem ów Skakdi-kierowca wyjaśnia: "- Kiedyś skakałem do tej rzeki z przyjacielem. Dokładnie w tym miejscu skręcił kark i umarł. Tak więc, nie ma się czym martwić. Glatorianin zginął, tak jak Sanadras." „Tak, na pewno nie przeżyje, żeby powiedzieć o OP kulach jakiejś Radzie, która zbierze Drużynę Actimela, która skopie nam dupy i będzie w niej lesba, a na koniec będzie wizja jakiejś dupy Suvila o której nic nie wiemy, he he he. To by było głupie…” Uff, to dopiero pierwszy fragment, a już chcę się znaleźć daleko stąd, w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu ;_; - W piwnicy? >:o - ZAMKNIJ RYJ! Niestety, Linter przeżył i dostał się nawet do Wielkiej Rady (pewnie po prostu do niej wszedł. Po prostu go wpuścili) i opowiedział jej o OP Kulach. Posyłają więc list do „mistrza Sida (wtf to imię), opiekuna Wielkiej Biblioteki Magnańskiej” ... Że what? Biblioteka Magnańska? ._. "- Nie mogliście teleportować posłańca? - zapytał mistrz. - Eeee - odparł Raanu - wszystkie teleporty zajęte. - Dobra, nie obchodzą mnie wasze teleporty, które na 99% wteleporują cię w jakieś bagno. Do rzeczy. Wiem co to za kule i wiem, że na 90% mamy przerąbane.’’ 1) wteleporują 2) co to kuźwa za dialog? ._. "- Kule zostały stworzone przez Wielkie Istoty - zaczął mówić Ursus - Zawierają wszystkie żywioły, z naszego świat i z waszego - zwrócił głowę ku Turaga i Tahu. Jest ich łącznie 25. Można je zniszczyć w pewnym miejscu, którego jeszcze nie znamy. Trzeba to zrobić z wszystkimi. Inaczej się nie da." Ursus? Najpierw Sid a teraz Ursus? Sid Ursus Traktor proponuje, by to Suvil poprowadził Drużynę Actimela w celu zdobycia OP kul. "Znając jego, to się może skończyć całkowitą zagładą, ale z drugiej strony może się udać. Bierzemy go!" - mówi Tahu. Całkowitą zagładą to może się skończyć czytanie tego gówna ;_; Ale całe szczęście, prolog już za nami. Przed nami rozdział zatytułowany „Ekipa”. ... „EKIPA Z… PIWNI-- SPHERUS MAGNA!” *facepalm* I jednak tu jest Suvil, w końcu przerabiamy starszą wersję. Ale w nowej jest Vouks… Czyli w sumie powinienem w POSTACIACH napisać „Suvil/Vouks”. Meh, jutro. "Suvil zapytał Vakamę: - I naprawdę sprowadziliście mnie tu, bym uratował planetę przez zagładą? - Tak, zgadzasz się? - Pewnie! Nareszcie jakaś rozrywka! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięków i serdecznie uściskał Turagę Ognia." Japierdole ._. Chyba już wolę Suvila OPka. Tymczasem Vakama i Suvil kłócą się o liczbę członków drużyny, aż w końcu rozstrzygną to grając w papier, kamień, nożyce. ;_; "- 6 - spór trwał jeszcze jakiś czas, aż Toa i Turaga doszli do celu. Suvil stanął przed ochotnikami z myślą - Jak ich tu wybrać? - Nagle jego wzrok padł na coś, co wyglądało, jak połączenie Toa z Rahi. Miało skrzydła, a jego bronią były dwa pejcze. Toa podszedł do tego czegoś i zapytał: - Wow, czym ty jesteś? - Jestem Daxeen. Pół-Toa, pół-Rahi. - Świetnie, biorę cię.’’ … Japierdole >.< ‘’Wezmę cię tak po prostu. Bo masz skrzydła. I pejcze… ;_;’’ Okazuje się, że to coś ma na imię Daxeen. Meh, pewnie i tak zapomnę. "- I widzisz Suvil? 4. - Niech to, zgoda. Dobrze, wyłonię was metodą eliminacji. Podzielcie się na 4 grupy po 4 osoby! Kto nie będzie miał grupy odpada!" ............. >.< Suvil jest okropnym dowódcą, jeszcze zanim dostanie drużynę. "Na sali zawitał chaos. Ochotnicy biegali i krzyczeli, chcąc znaleźć wolne miejsce w grupie. Niestety, nie wszystkim się to udało. Kiedy wyszli z jękiem zawodu, Suvil kontynuował: - Jest was 16, 4 w każdej grupie, więc wybiorę po jednej osobie z każdej - po czym podchodził do każdej grupy i przyglądał się każdej zgromadzonej na sali istocie. Po zakończeniu inspekcji stanął na dawnym miejscu i rzekł: - Z grupy pierwszej Skakdi Vermon - Vermon był Skakdi Powietrza, silny, wytrzymały. Bronią jego był potężny miotacz, wyglądający, jak wysoce udoskonalony technicznie Miotacz Zamor. - Z drugiej Terneitex, Toa Lodu - Kanohi Terneiteksa była Sanok. On sam był opanowany, w krytycznych sytuacjach mógł zachować zimną krew. Postrach i szacunek budził jego ogromny miecz, zdawało się, że mógłbym przeciąć drzewo jednym ruchem. - Lutor, Toa Roślinności - Lutor był drobnym Toa, natura obdarzyła go za to iście Tesariańską zwinnością. Toa ten miał Kanohi Akaku. Jego bronią był Miotacz Thornax i Tarcza. - Wartor, Toa Błyskawicy. Błyskawicy? Przecież Toa Błyskawicy są kobietami. - Zostałem stworzony przez innego Toa - powiedział Wartor, wyłaniając się z 4 grupy. Jego Kanohi była niezwykle rzadko spotykana Levertax - Maska Elektryczności. Toa był zręczny, ale odkąd miał maskę, nie podchodził do walk na serio. Szybko się niecierpliwił, uwielbiał działać. Jego bronią były Łuk i Miecz Elektryczności." 1) Natura 2) „Zapamiętajcie ich cechy teraz, bo później nie przeznaczę ani jednego zdania na rozwój postaci, om nom nom” 3) Damn it, nie mogłeś po prostu nazwać go „Toa Elektryczności”? >.< "- Pozostali - WYPAD!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Suvil. Zawiedzeni uczestniczy "konkursu na bohatera" odeszli." Och, już nienawidzę Suvila <:3 Chwilę później nasz mondry przywódca zostawia swoją grupę i idzie do jakiegoś mechanika, odebrać pojazd dla grupy… Nawet nie wiedział, że dostanie grupę, nawet nie wiedział, że dostanie tą misję, ale wiedział, że będzie potrzebował pojazdu dla grupy o której nie wiedział do wykonania misji, o której nie wiedział? „WIEDZA” STRIKES AGAIN! KUUMOLODŻIK TEŻ! "Tymczasem w bazie rebeliantów położonej na Zachód od Tajun 2 postacie rozmawiały na złowieszczym planem." N ie wiedziałem, że da się rozmawiać na złowieszczym planem :v Podczas rozmowy okazuje się, że jedna z postaci ma przeniknąć do grupy i wyeliminować ją od środka. Hm, sądzę, że ostrzał z Cordaków wykonałby swoje zadanie równie dobrze :v Wychodzi również na jaw, że "Suvil może sprawić problemy. Słyszałam, że we Wszechświecie wyprawiał różne cuda." Super, czyli w WM był OPkiem, a na SM jest super-lamusem :/ "- Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Poza tym, pomyśl o tym, jak Toa bestialsko potraktowali twoją przyjaciółkę. Zniszczyli wasz dom..." Przyjaciółkę? Czyli ta druga postać to… nie! NIEEEEEE! "- A więc zemsta jest tak blisko. Już ją czuję. Popamiętają mnie. Wszyscy Toa, Glatorianie, Starsi, Wieśniacy popamiętają Laimax!!!" NOOOOOOOOOOŁ, to serio była pierwsza lesba na FB ;_; I to postanowienie ssie :v Ale przed nami już zasadnicza część FFa. Chyba :/ „Dzień 1” - Dzień jeden? - Zamknij morde, om nom nom. "Ekipa jechała właśnie wypożyczonym Thornatusem do Wielkiej Biblioteki. Ich pojazd nie był jeszcze gotowy. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani nową misją i wymieniali swoje poglądy." Damn it, czyli ten pojazd nie jest nawet gotowy \(._. )/ Czyli Suvil porzucił drużynę, o której nie wiedział, która miała wykonać misję, o której nie-- - Zamknij morde, om nom nom. Bo cie zjem. *gryz gryz* - Ok ;_; "- Wow, 21 kul to dużo - Wartor. - Na szczęście można je namierzyć poprzez niektóre gwiazdy - Daxeen. - Ale tylko w nocy - Lutor." 1) 21? Przedtem Traktor powiedział o 25 ._. Nawet autor nie wie, ile jest tych OP kul >.< 2) Kurwa, ta jasne, bo cokolwiek da się namierzyć dzięki gwiazdom w dzień >.> Oprócz Słońca :v 3) Co, nie chciało się bardziej rozwijać dialogów, że dajesz same imiona? Pewnie niedługo w ogóle nie będzie podpisów, kto co mówi. <.> Dowiadujemy się, że OP kule są rozrzucone po całej planecie (to znaczy w miejscach wygodnych dla autora, ofc) "- Po zdobyciu kuli z Biblioteki, rozdzielimy się. Ja z Daxeenem i Terneiteksem zajmiemy się tymi w wąwozie, a Wartor, Lutor i Vermon tymi z fortecy. Zrozumiano? - Suvil. - TAK JEST! - pozostali." Well, teraz Suvil rozdziela zupełnie niezgraną drużynę na zupełnie randomowe zespoły. "Ekipa zatrzymała się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Biblioteki Magnańskiej. Była naprawdę wielka. Główna część wyglądała, jak coraz mniejsze kwadratowe domy z dołu wyglądało, jakby "domów" było 12. A z każdej strony były też schody. Jedno wejście było na dole, od północy. Na samej górze były 4 wejścia, jedno od każdej strony. Cała budowla była otoczona murem w kształcie kwadratu, z jednym wejściem, od północy. W rogach kwadratu były 4, 5-cio metrowe wieże. Wszyscy zachwycili się tą budowlą, stworzoną przez Wielkie Istoty. Znajdowało się w niej kilka milionów zwojów, łącznie z tymi, które dostarczyli Kronikarze z Wszechświata Matoran. W jednym z tych zwojów, były opisane Kule Żywiołów. Na spotkanie grupy z głównego wyjścia wyszli Opiekunowie Biblioteki - mistrz Sid i jego uczeń Ursus." Domy? W sensie jakaś piramida Majów? Azteków? Olmeków? I ciekawe, jak ta Biblioteka przetrwała Rozpad. "Mistrz powiedział: - Witajcie, ja muszę iść do jednej z wież, podobno znaleźli kilka zwojów, opisujących wymarcie mojego plemienia. Wszystkim oczy wyszły z orbit. Stali w zdumieniu, nie mogąc pojąć, że tak powszechnie szanowany Glatorianin był jednym z niedobitków Plemienia Żelaza. - No co tak stoicie? Choroby już od dawna nie ma - powiedział." Sepleniący Cezary Pazura jest prawie tak dobrym gospodarzem, jak Suvil dowódcą. I lol, choroby nie ma? Powiedz to Annonie. No chyba, że w tym wymiarze jej/jego nie ma :v „- Zjadłem jom, om nom nom” "Glatorianin wspiął się po pustych wgłębieniach na zwoje i włożył rękę do środka. Po chwili wyjął z niej kulę. Suvil wziął mu ją i stwierdził: - Kula lodu. Widać po tych wyrytych sopelkach. Teraz mamy 2 opcje. Pierwsza: wysyłamy kulę radzie, druga: zostawiamy ją sobie i ruszamy dalej. Która? - Druga!!! - krzyknęła cała drużyna." „- Na wypadek, gdyby potem jakiś niecny Kane chciał nam ją odebrać :v” I lol, ciekawe jakie „wyryte symbole” ma grawitacja. Albo Magnetyzm. Kreacja. Życie. Psionika. Budyń. Parkour. Ale zadziwiająco szybko kończymy z Dniem Jeden … „- Powiedziałem coś kurwa, om nom nom” …i przechodzimy w Dzień Dwa. Tahu stoi (po prostu stoi, naprawdę jest tak napisane) na dachu Koloseum i żali się Gali, że ciotowaty Suvil nie wziął do swojego teamu nikogo z Bara Magna. 1) Tahu się żali? ;_; Rozterki? Uczucia? Truuuudne sprawy jak z FFów Voxa lub Kory? 2) „Wybrać mośków z jakimikolwiek mocami, czy bez… Nah, wybieram ciotowatych Glatorian nie potrafiących rozwalić jednego Skralla .< TE EMOCJE JAK NA EUROWIZJI Tymczasem! druga połowa, czyli Wartor, RIP Lutor i RIP Vermon chce dostać się do fortecy ZUYCH Skakdi. W tym celu nakrywa się kocami, przysypuje piaskiem i czeka, aż przejedzie nad nimi ZUA karawana, by dostać się do zamku ukryci w podwoziu. Plan całkiem niezły. No chyba, że ktoś sprawdzi podwozie. Zauważy koce. Zauważy kupy piasku na drodze. Albo taki Lutor ciota nie zdąży... "Teraz była kolej na Lutora. Wstrzymał oddech. Czas się wydłużył. Toa przełknął ślinę, zaczekał 3 sekundy i szybko zerwał się. Niestety nie wszystko dobrze wyszło. Zrobił to za późno. " >.< Teraz trójka się rozdziela, by zdobyć Kule. Oczywiście im się to udaje, bo problemy w FFach Pomyyji są takie PROBLEMATYCZNE \(._. )/ Przenosimy się do Suvila, który idzie sobie przez pustynię, a tu nagle natyka się na grupę Skrallów i schwytanych przez nich Ackara i Kiinę. ._. What? Spotyka także Lintera, no wiecie, tego Glatorianina z początku FFa. I zostawiamy naszego Czempiona Artakhi (?). "Wartor i Lutor stali nad leżącym ciałem Vermona. Właśnie przed chwilą ten pierwszy zdzielił Skakdi maczugą w głowę. Teraz powiedział: - O kurde... Rzeczywiście... Zabiłem go..." ._. Najgorsza. Drużyna. Actimela. Wszechczasów. Wartor, Lutor i Vermon robią miazgę ze Skakdi za pomocą OP kul i opuszczają fortecę. "- Nie no... Piąteczka! - Vermon." Wracamy do Suvila, który wraz z Linterem atakuje i wykonuje pierwszy w tym FFie RESLING MOVE! "Skrall zatoczył się, a Suvil wyrwał mu Thornaksa i jednocześnie podskoczył, złapał Skralla za głowę i przycisnął swoje kolana do jego brzucha. * Siła grawitacji zrobiła swoja, a Skrall upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię." ._. GDZIE SĄ PIĘŚCI GDY ICH POTRZEBUJEMY DO PRAWDZIWEGO MORDOBICIA! Okazuje się, że Ackar i Kiina mają KOLEJNĄ kulę (CO ZA PRZYPADEK) więc Suvil im ją podpier-- zabiera. Tymczasem nastaje kolejny dzień. Boże, mam dosyć tego FFa. Następnego dnia jakiś Cień (tak naprawdę to TSO, ale Okuupa nigdy nie pisze w FFie TSO, tylko Cień. Geniusz) patrzy ze swojej nowej twierdzy DH na łańcuch górski. Dowiadujemy się, że to on wysłał Lamę X do jakiejś wioski by skopała dupy całej Drużynie Actimela. Patrząc na tę drużynę, może jej się to udać :v "Cień uśmiechnął się. Nikt nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Odszedł od okna i ruszył sprawdzić lochy. Interesowała go tylko jedna cela... Przygotowana specjalnie na tego, kto obraził go już dawno temu... Ale Cień nie zapomniał o tym... Oświadczył Laimax, że jeden z członków, musi przeżyć... Właśnie dla niego była cela... Cień pomyślał: - Będzie ci tu bardzo wygodnie... Suvil!" ... TEN SUSPENS. I lol, Suvil już raz był w lochach. Pewna Skakdi Psioniki much? ;_; Całe szczęście, że jednym z elementów celi nie jest fotel ginekologiczny... MOJE OCZY AAA. "Laimax stanęła przy barierce, chroniącej przed upadkiem z platformy na drzewie. Bo właśnie Lemetia była wsią, podobną do Le-Koro. Mieszkańcy zbudowali domki na drzewach i osiedlili się tu. Okolica sprzyjała temu. Lemetia znajdowała się na granicy Wielkiej Dżungli. A teraz została przejęta przez Rebeliantów. Oddział składający się z 10 Skakdi i 5 Exo-Toa szybko i sprawnie zajął wieś, a mieszkańców uwięził. Teraz należało czekać na drużynę." Skakdi i Exo-Toa skaczący po drzewach? ._. "- Hehe... Dobra dziewczynka... - powiedział Sallah i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać Vortixx. Jednak Laimax szybko się cofnęła i wycedziła przez zęby: - Zabieraj łapska..." Lepsze łapska, niż lodowy ku-- ;_; Laimax postanawia ukryć się w... schowku z paszą \(._. )/ i czekać na przybycie Drużyny Actimela. Zaczyna jednak myśleć o swojej przyjaciółce, która (o dziwo) ma imię - Esara. Następnie Lama X, jak to baba, zaczyna płakać. >.< Tymczasem Tahu zbiera swój lamerski team i rusza na przygodę. "- Cieszę się, że zgodziliście się na to przedsięwzięcie - powiedział Tahu. - Cóż, jeśli to polepszy stosunki... - odparł Wendar. - Z mapy wynika, że wsie są blisko siebie, ale dopiero, jak już się dojedzie do jednej... - stwierdziła inteligentnie Trona. - To będzie długa podroż - stwierdziła Lumo. - Eee, Salar, co robisz? - spytał Tahu, widząc jak Salar uderza dłońmi w bęben, który zabrał ze sobą. - Pam, pam, ram... Co mówiłeś? - Pytałem, co robisz? - Aaa. Komponuję. Czekaj, już to czuję! - powiedział Salar i ponownie zaczął uderzać dłońmi w bęben. - Artysta... - powiedział z udawanym uznaniem Wendar. - Ej, ten bęben jest ze skóry zwierzęcej? - zapytała Lumo. - Eee, tak. - A nie pomyślałeś, o tym, co czuły te biedne zwierzęta, podczas obdzierania?! - No ale... - Chwila, nie kłóćcie się! To przecież... - Zamknij się! - odkrzyknęli jednocześnie Lumo i Salar. - Sami się zamknijcie - krzyknęła Trona i poraziła obydwoje strumieniem energii elektrycznej. - To będzie długa podróż... - pomyślał Tahu i wcisnął pedał gazu." WTF XD i lol, to będzie długi FF ;_; Przenosimy się do Lumixa (ten mosiek od BFa), który jedzie na swoim Hydruka (wtf) rozwalić Baterra. "- Nie no, Onuxiv. Ile na tej planecie kanionów... Naprawdę nie jestem za ciężki? - zapytał Lumix swojego "wierzchowca". Onuxiv pokiwał głową. W końcu miał Moc Grawitacji i Ziemi." Hydruka z mocami żywiołów ._. Po skończonym rozwalaniu duet (wtf) odjeżdża. Terneitex (chyba dobrze, nie?) i Daxeen jadą przez pustynię, gdy nagle atakuję ich Voroxy. I Kane. FUCK YEAH TERAZ IM POKAŻE. "Bohaterowie odwrócili się i ujrzeli jakąś istotę z Kanohi Komau. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, zauważyli, że to Toa Światła." Komau ._. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120905171449/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/6/61/Kane.jpg Komau. "- A więc na czym to skończyłem? Aaa, już mam! - krzyknął Terneitex i rzucił się do Kane'a. Szybko zerwał mu maskę, a Daxeen zerwał się w powietrze i zabrał ich broń. Voroksowie zdziwili się i rzucili się na Toa. Ternetitex jednak był na to przygotowany i wywołał zamieć śnieżną. Potem wymacał 4 kule i zabrał je. Następnie zaczął uciekać. Złapał go Daxeen i odleciał z Toa Lodu." What. ._. Kane ssie? ;_; Suvil dociera do jakiejś nadmorskiej wioski i pomaga czterem Sobocikom na kółkach walczyć z Rahkshi. Proponuje im ROBOTOM Dołączenie do grupy. A ROBOTY się zgadzają. "Gdy był u wyjścia, podszedł do niego pewien Toa Światła z Maską Szybkiej Podróży na twarzy i powiedział: - Napijesz się ze mną? No chodź! - Zanim z kimś piję, wolę wiedzieć, jak ma na imię. - Jestem Kane. To jak? - Nie - powiedział Suvil, odwrócił się i szybko odszedł" ._. Ta scena... Tahu i jego ekipa z Nju Metru Nui dociera do innej wioski, gdzie zabija Skakdi. Tereitex i Daxeen spotykają się z Vernomem, Lutorem i Waratorem. Laimax w wiosce spotyka... ...KADERA? o_O "Położyła się, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Jednak w końcu jej się to udało. Gdy się obudziła był już ranek. A pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, był słaniający się na nogach Kader - zastępca Sallaha." „- Chcesz dołączyć do mojego haremu”? "- Teraz... - wycharczał i upadł na ziemię. Po chwili jego światło sercowe zgasło. Powodem tego był najpewniej tkwiący obok serca miecz." „- ACH!” Em, przejdźmy dalej ._. Lumix i Onuxiv wracają do wioski, w której Turaga Matau TAK PO PROSTU opowiada o super-tajnej misji odzyskania OP kul. Duet (wtf) wyrusza na Bota Magna. A Suvil śpi w porcie. "Mimo ogólnego zmęczenia, Suvil wbrew pozorom wcale nie spał. Dlatego nie można się dziwić, że zauważył, jak pojawia się przed nim jakiś kształt i pochyla się do niego. Najpewniej chciał okraść Toa. Ale co on takiego miał? Kulę, oczywiście. Oznaczało to, że ten kształt stoi po złej stronie. Suvil postanowił działać. Użył maski jednocześnie otwierając oczy i wyskoczył jak sprężyna w stronę napastnika. Uderzył go czołem w podbródek, powalając na ziemię. Kształt wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk bólu. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Ale Suvil nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać mu zrozumienia sytuacji. Złapał go za kark i cisnął w stronę beczek. Dało się usłyszeć łomot, a potem ciche jęki. Jednak gdy Suvil wykonał krok w stronę napastnika, on zniknął. Suvil wyciągnął kamień świetlny i rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Zauważył tylko zniszczone beczki i sztylet. To pewnie miało być narzędzie zbrodni. Suvil kopnął go w stronę morza i spojrzał na gwiazdy. Wynikało z nich, że od czasu spotkania z Kane'm minęły dwie godziny. Toa najpewniej nie zaprzątałby nim sobie głowy, gdyby nie fakt, że to ten Toa Światła go napadł. Suvil zrozumiał to, już gdy usłyszał jęki. Właśnie w takich chwilach dziękował Artahce, że stworzył go jako Toa Dźwięków. Krótka analiza i już. - A więc wynika z tego, że ten psychol chciał mi dosypać czegoś do napoju, a potem mnie załatwić. Wiedział, że w otwartym starciu ma małe szanse. Ale się przeliczył. Pewnie przez dwie godziny przeszukiwał port, z nadzieją, że mnie dopadnie - powiedział do siebie nasz bohater." Dosypać czegoś do napoju, a potem mnie... ;______; A NIECH CIĘ, ZDZICH! Anyway, Suvil wsiada na statek, nurkuje w morzu, znajduje Kulę Czegośtam w brzuchu ryby (.____.) i wraca na brzeg. Super. Jak dotąd Kane 2 razy dostał wpierdol :/ "- Suvil! - Toa szybo się odwrócił i dostrzegł swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Vouksa. To właśnie on był konstruktorem Serpentiksa-V4. Mogło to oznaczać tylko to, że pojazd był już ukończony. I rzeczywiście. - Niech zgadnę. Przywiozłeś mi Serpentiksa? - Tak! Jest świetny. Szybki. Silny. Ładny. Opływowy... - Wystarczy, wystarczy - przerwał z uśmiechem Toa - Chciałem iść do zajazdu, ale skoro jest już maszyna, ruszam w dalszą drogę. Do Lemetii. - Powodzenia - powiedział Vouks. Suvil wsiadł do maszyny, skierował ją w dobrym kierunku i już miał ruszać, gdy usłyszał głos Ta-Matoranina: - Tylko nie zarysuj! Toa ponownie się uśmiechnął po czym wcisnął gaz i ruszył." ... Vouks? Czyli w nowej wersji Kul Vouks przyprowadziłby pojazd samemu sobie? ._. Następnie otrzymujemy przydługi opis pojazdu (dostał własny rozdział, lol) "- No... Świetna robota, ani jednego błędu, doskonały opis. - Dziękuję panie Vouksie. To zaszczyt usłyszeć to od pan. - Nie ma za co - powiedział Vouks, twórca Serpentixa-V4 do swojego pomocnika - A znasz wynik wczorajszego meczu Kolco-Piłki? - Tak. Czerwoni wygrali 3-2 z Pustynnymi Smokami. - Tak! Postawiłem na nich! Lecę odebrać zapłatę!" 1)Pan 2) chyba wypłatę ._. Następnie Suvil i roboty docierają do Lemetii (tej wioski, w której umarł Kader) i znajdują Vortixx nad ciałem Vermona. Vernoma. Venoma. Whatever. "- Nie żyje!" Oh noez. Był tak bardzo niezastąpionym członkiem drużyny. Tymczasem TSO szuka zleceniodawcy zabicia Esary, w swoim ARCHIWUM T. SO. Nie znajduje nic :v A tymczasem w Wielkiej Bibliotece Magnańskiej (xD) "Ursus przeglądał zwoje Biblioteki szukając czegoś o Kulach. Nagle poderwał się i popędził szukać swojego mistrza, bo odkrył coś ważnego. Gdy już go nie było, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos. - Kluczem do bramy świątyni jest klucz... Klucz nieba... Doskonale... Znajduje się w... Gwieździe!? Gwieździe, która powróci, gdy nadejdzie czas... Gdy Kule zostaną zgromadzone... Utworzą kształt Klucza. Wtedy on wróci. Wróci do miejsca stworzenia... Do... Laboratorium... Czyli musimy zająć Laboratorium Wielkich Istot. Wydam odpowiednie rozkazy. A tamci odwalą całą robotę i tak nie dadzą rady otworzyć Świątyni. Dorwiemy ich tam... - teraz głos umilkł i co lepszy słuch mógł wychwycić odgłos oddalających się kroków." Te... trzykropki... są konieczne... jak przecinki... u TBP... Lumix i Onuxiv TAK PO PROSTU natrafiają na Kulę Magnetyzmu i dostają wpierdol od Skrallów. Bywa. "Laimax zamurowało... Atak się rozpoczął. Jednak otrząsnęła się szybko i wybiegła z chatki. Schowała się przy balustradzie i rozejrzała. 3 Toa, jakieś nie wiadomo co i Skakdi. Wyjęła sztylety i dołączyła do nich. Z dachu chaty spadła na Exo-Toa i przebiła jego "głowę". Zobaczyła, że jakiś Agori się wydostał i chciał uciec, ale złapał go robot. Popędziła tam, podskoczyła i w momencie spadania złapała Exo-Toa za głowę. * Gdy upadła, miała w rękach głowę z wystającymi kablami, a Agori uciekł. Nagle ktoś ją popchnął i wyrzucił za balustradę. Vortixx jednak zdążyła złapać się jedną ręką platformy i podciągnęła się. Wskoczyła na balustradę, a stamtąd na pierwszego najbliższego Skakdiego. Złapała go za głowę i runęła do tyłu trzymając nogi przy piersi. ** Potem wbiła sztylet w szyję Skakdiego. Nagle zobaczyła, że jeden z tej grupy upadł. Zobaczyła swoją szansę. Skoczyła do niego, pochyliła się i sprawdziła tętno. Żył. Kątem oka Laimax dostrzegła jakiegoś Toa na balustradzie. Szybko zasłoniła Skakdi i wbiła mu sztylet w serce. Potem krzyknęła: - Nie żyje!" TAK! TEGO WŁAŚNIE POTRZEBOWALIŚMY! WIĘCEJ GÓWNIANYCH WWE MOVES! Anyway, Suvil wbija na imprezę i rozpieprza wszystkich, roboty też wbijają (na drzewa) i ogólnie jest rzeź. Drużyna Actimela postanawia pochować Vermona, a następnie podliczają kule. "- Podsumowując. Mamy 11 kul. - Wohoo! - Lodu z Biblioteki, Piasku, Powietrza i Ognia z wąwozu. - Wohoo! - Grawitacji, Kreacji, Plazmy i Światła z Fortecy Skakdi. - Wohoo! - Czasu, dostałem ją od Ackara i Kiiny. - Wohoo! - Wody ze Srebrnego Morza... - Wohoo! - Daxeen, możesz mi nie przeszkadzać? - Sorki... - odpowiedział strapiony wojownik. - ...I Roślinności z tej wioski. - Wohoo! No przepraszam. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać... - Ech. Ale straciliśmy jednego z nas... - Wo... Racja. To smutne" Ja Pier Do Lę. ._. Następnie Suvil przyjmuje Laimax do ekipy (najgorszy przywódca na świecie). Jednakże Lama X nie próżnuje i już szuka okazji do zabicia kolejnego mośka. Wśród grupy. ._. NA PEWNO nikt się nie skapnie. Przenosimy się do związanego Lumixa i rozpoczyna się walka, podczas której Kuumop dodał link do muzyki. WHAT ._. KUUMOP? "Lumix leżał związany bez szans na ucieczkę. Widział, że jego Onuxiva przywiązano do jego patyka. Dwóch Skrallów wzięło go i ruszyło w kierunku ogniska. - Jedliście kiedyś pieczonego Hydruka? Hahahaha! - zaśmiał się jeden z nich. Onuxiv zaczął wierzgać próbując się uwolnić. Lumix starał się użyć mocy plazmy, ale łańcuchy antyżywiołowe mu to uniemożliwiały. A moc zmiennokształtności nie chciała się uaktywnić... - JEBS! - w ognisko trafiła strzała z łuku z przyczepionym pociskiem Cordak." JEBS! ._. Okazuje się, że to Linter go uratował. Najpierw Ackara i Kiinę, a teraz Lumixa i Onuxiva. Em, wtf. ._. A Laimax jednak zabija Lutora. NA PEWNO NIKT SIĘ NIE SKAPNIE! "Gdy Toa Dźwięków zniknął Vortixx z oczu, znowu usłyszała jego krzyk. Krzyk pełen bólu i rozpaczy: - NIEEE!!!!!!!!!" Lol, patrząc na częstotliwość uśmiercania członków Drużyny Actimela, to do następnego wieczora ten FF się skończy. O_O I co tam kuźwa robił ten Kader? „Tylko Laimax udało się pogrążyć w krainie Morfeusza...” Morfeusz? ._. SRSLY? Kolejny dzień, dowiadujemy się, że TSO wie, że to jakiś Toa Światła zlecił zabójstwo przyjaciółki Laimax i jej samej, ale DH zwerbowali Lamę X. Widocznie Lariska odeszła :v Drużyna Actimela opierdala się, Lumix jedzie na Onuxivie a Lama X postanawia załatwić Suvila przy najbliższej okazji. Jednakże ekipa zostaje napadnięta przez Skrallów, którzy dotkliwie ranią jej członków. Tymczasem okazuje się, że wśród Ekipy z NJU METRU NUJI był zdrajca. Nie, nie Gali. Nie, nie ten Toa co grał na bębenku. To ZUA Toa Psioniki! Nie, nie Skylar. To Lumo. Kimkolwiek ona kurwa jest. Tahu jest pod ciężkim ostrzałem, ale ratuje go ten od bębenku. "- Nieźle. Ale widzisz, znałem już pewną Toa Psioniki. Jej największą słabością był jej żywioł... - Salar wykonał salto w przód i skoczył za Lumo, ona oczywiście to przewidziała i obróciła się w jego kierunku, a wtedy on spontanicznie znów skoczył w tył, tym razem Lumo nie mogła przewidzieć akcji, bo nawet Salar nie wiedział, że ją wykona." ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, nie? Co z telekinezą? Albo jakimś innym mental blastem nova zagładą psio? \(._. )/ "- Pewnie, zaraz zrobię z nimi to, co z nią... Słuchaj - powiedział Toa po chwili. - Musisz coś o mnie wiedzieć. To nie jest moja maska - Toa zdjął swoją Hau - Ona nawet nie działa. To jest moja maska. - Toa założył na twarz Excalis w formie szlachetnej Miru. - I nie nazywam się Salar, tylko Bister! I jak zapewne zauważyłeś, nie jestem utalentowany muzycznie. - HAHAHAHA!!!" Bister to ten Toa z Sunessi, kojarzycie? Ktokolwiek? :v No i ten śmiech wygląda na ironiczny, ale znając Omułkę, pewnie naprawdę myślał, że to zabawne ;_; Dwaj Skrallowie otrzymują Kulę Cienia od „sześciorakiego Skakdi z ogonem” - Groblaxa. OMG TO CAMEO TAKIE ZAJEBISTE. Wracamy do Drużyny Actimela, której pojazd jest uszkodzony i ogólnie są lekko w dupie Krabberna. Laimax zabiera Suvila na rozmowę na osobności, chcąc go znieżywić. "- Wiesz, jest coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć... - Tak? - Otóż, ja... - promień słońca błysnął na ostrzu sztyletu, na którym kurczowo zacisneły się palce Laimax... - ZAMKNIJ RYJ! - krzyknął Suvil, szybko się odwrócił i kopnął Laimax w brzuch. Potem złapał ją za głowę, stanął tyłem umieścił ją na ramieniu i usiadł. Laimax zgięła się, a po chwili odskoczyła. Nadal stałą na nogach, więc Suvil podbiegł do niej, złapał ją za szyję, przełożył jej rękę i podniósł pomagając sobie chwytem za plecy. Przeszedł z nią kilka kroków, po czym przechylił ją i uderzył z całej siły w kamień. Potem wgniótł jej twarz w ziemię. - I co!? Jak to jest? Jak to jest czuć, że to już koniec? To samo czylu Vermon i Lutor! Zabiłaś ich! Teraz skończysz tak samo! Ha! Zastanawiasz się pewnie jak na to wpdałem? Podejrzewałem cię od kiedy zabiłaś Lutora. Ale ta akcja tutaj utwierdziła mnie w tym przekonaniu! Rozumiesz!?" ... WORST ASSASSINATION EVER I wtf, Suvil jest taki brutalny \(._. )/ Kopie kobiety i bije je po twarzach. Jakiś pirat z krakenem powinien się nim zająć :/ I lol, Toa Szpetu (tak, szpetu) chyba nie jest takim debilem, skoro przejrzał Lamę X. Ale z drugiej strony pozwolił zabić jej swoich ludzi, czyli jednak jest :v "- Hy-ym... - za plecami Toa Dźwięku rozległ się czyiś głos. Toa zacisnął rękę na kosie i wolno się odwrócił do stojących za nim kilkudziesięciu Mroczynych Łowców. - A już się bałem, że będzie nudno..." ...OH LAWD "- Coś długo nie wracją, co nie? - Wartor. - Coś ty. Nie ma ich dopiero pięć minut... - Terneitex. - Ej? A może oni... się mają ku sobie? - Daxeen. - Lecz się Daxeen, lecz się... - Terneitex. - Ale on może mieć rację... - Wartor. - Ja niemogę! Jacy wy jesteście żałośni! - Terneitex. - A co? Może zazdrościsz? - Daxeen. - Ja nie ty. - Terneitex - Uuuu! Ale ci pojechał! - Wartor. - Weź się Wartor nie odzywaj! - Daxeen. - Bo co? - Wartor. - Solo! - Daxeen. - Z parasolem... - Wartor. - ZAMKNIJ RYJ, ZAMKNIJ RYJ, ZAMKNIJ RYJ!!! - Terneitex - Przeprzaszam, przeprzaszam, przepraszam... - Wartor i Daxeen... - Z kim ja muszę pracować... - Terneitex przykładając sobie rękę do czoła..." .....TA ROZMOWA NISZCZY WSZECHŚWIAT! ACH! (przynajmniej Okuup już pozbył się „k**y - krowy” :v) No ale serio, przeczytajcie ten dialog jeszcze raz XDDDDDDDDDDD NO KURWA XD "- No dobra! Pora na ostry wpier... Mhmhm... Już powas. A nie. Ty przeżyjesz - Suvil wskazał palcem jednego z Łowców - żeby dać świadectwo... A teraz... Don-ki tampaj!!!" DON-KI TAMPAJ? ;__________; Ten FF przekracza poziom chujostwa Omuuki. Jednakże, Suvil pokonuje wszystkich DH (jak to Suvil), których było... 40. GODDAMMIT! NAWET NAVU NIE SKOPAŁ DUP JEDNOCZEŚNIE 40 MOŚKOM! Tylko Ksarel zabił 60 Zyglaków :v "- Uff... A było gorąco... Auć! - Suvil poczuł ukłucie w plecach. Zobaczył, ze wbiły się w niego 2 bolce z podłączonymi kablami. Spojrzał dokąd prowadzą... Zdębiał. Zobaczył Lariskę trzymającą jakieś urządzenie. - Słodkich snów... - powiedziała i przekręciła pokrętło. To Dźwięków poraził prąd o wysokim napięciu. Trwało to kilka sekund, potem nieprzytomny Toa upadł na ziemię. Jeszcze żywi DH zaczęli wstawać. Jeden podbiegł do Suvila i zaczął go kopać krzycząc: - I co! Teraz nie jesteś już taki mocny, co nie!? - Suvik poruszył lekko ręką - AAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - pisknął DH i odskoczył jak rażony piorunem. Chwycił granaty elektryczne i zaczął nimi rzucać w biednego Toa - A masz! A masz! Zdycha! Zgiń! Przepadnij!" Czyli, by pokonać Suvila, tak jak każdego innego gwałciciela, wystarczy paralizator. W świecie Kuumopa paralizator>40 ludzi. Lariska opieprza Lamę X, że Suvil skopał jej dupę, mimo że stał do niej tyłem. Bywa. Następnie Laimax wraca do reszty Drużyny Actimela i pokonuje ją, nawet się nie pocąc. Z dnia 5 przeskakujemy do dnia 7, całe szczęście, że autor okrasił ten przeskok informacją „2 dni później”. Suvil, w lochu, jest torturowany przez mechaniczne oko maszyny do tortur i jakieś wiertło. ... JUŻ WTEDY OMUUKA PRZYGOTOWYWAŁ SIĘ DO HORROR SPECIALA. "- A! Obudziłeś się! Jak ci się spało? Nie pszeszkadzało ci, że spałeś przywiązany łańcuchami do łóżka z gwoźdźami? - zapytał "słodziutkim" głosem Cień. - No cóż... Standardów Unijnych to wy nie spełniacie, ale może być... - Zamknij mordę wąski! - krzyknął jakiś łowca. - Jaki wąski? Pełnosprytny jesteś? - zapytał Suvil." ._________________________________________________________. VASTATORUSIE PRZYBYWAJ. "- Ach... A ciebie ciągle się humor trzyma... - westchnął Cień. - Aż szkoda będzie mi ciebie zabijać... Chociaż nie. Sprawi mi to ogromną przyjemność, gdy założę te pazury, które trzyma mój sługa, wbiję je w twoje zwiotczałe ciało, zacisnę na sercu i wyrwę je, jak wyrywa się chwast z ziemii... - A można wiedzieć kiedy? - Za te wszystkie krzywdy które mi wyrządziłeś... - Tobie na serio chodzi o ten napis? - Zamilcz! Dobrze wiesz... Tyle upokorzeń... Nadszedł czas zapłaty... - Gotówką czy przelewem?" ZABIJ GO WRESZCIE DO KURWY NĘDZY ;_; Okazuje się, że sługa to Laimax i atakuje TSO, a jednocześnie robociki RC uwalniają Suvila. .... OMG DH TAK BARDZO SSĄ. "- HYY! - krzyknęła i wystrzeliła z paralizatora "kabelki". Suvil dzięki masce złapał je i pociągnął. Lariska nie puściła ich i poleciała do przodu. Toa złapał ją za szyję i wyniósł. Rzucił nią o podłogę. - Dobra... - usłyszał za sobą głos Laimax, odrócił się szybko i ją też zaatakował!" Oh lawd, wyniósł skąd? „Z piwnicy, huehuehuehuehuehuehuehueeheeuehe” I lol, teraz nawet paralizator nie może pokonać Suvila. Dzięki czemu może on nieskrępowanie napadać kobiety. ... A CO JEŚLI ZDZICH TO SUVIL? :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jednak Toa Dźwięku zaczyna boleć tył głowy i pada on nieprzytomny, po czym budzi się na Serpentixie wraz z Laimax. Ta wyjaśnia mu, dlaczego go ratowała. Po tym, jak chciała go zabić. "1 dzień wcześniej" To nie mogliśmy po prostu mień DNIA 6? >.< ""Z pozdrowieniami dla najbardziej naiwnej Vortixx, jaką znałem. Cień. PS: To ja zabiłem twoją przyjaciółkę. PSPS: To ja wydałem na Ciebie wyrok śmierci."" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ŻE CO? NO KURWA, KOCHAM TEGO TSO! XD Oprócz momentów, w których dostaje wpierdol od Suvila :v "- A zamnknij się! Myślisz, że to nic stracić kogoś bardzo ci bliskiego? Sam nie wiesz jak to jest... Więc się nie odzywaj... Chlip... - Sama się zamknij... Dobrze wiem... Zginęłą na moich oczach. Trzymałem ją w ramionach, gdy konała... Nadal nie pogodziłem się z jej stratą... Żałuję, że nie zdążyłem jej ocalić..." UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, czyżby Kuri? :v Wiem, że nie macie bladego pojęcia, kim ona jest. A gdy Suvil dowiaduje się, że reszta Drużyny Actimela jest w łapach DH: "- Rany Mata Nui! Użyj tego dopalacza, kobieto! Przecie oni Matoranina przez pasy by nie przeprowadzili! Nie mówiąc już o pokonaniu DH!" ... SAM ICH WYBRAŁEŚ, ZŁAMASIE >:O no i masz rację "- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! - Suvil wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk bojowy i popędził przed siebie... - Co jest do jasnej... - zobaczył pole bitwy, ciała Łowców leżały na gałęziach, na ziemi, na jakimś pojeździe, na innych ciałach. Terneitex krępował jednego z ocalałych. Ziemia zabarwiła się od koloru krwi. Wartor dokładał gałęzi do ogniska a Daxeen coś pichcił... - O! Cześć Suvil! Mieliśmy w planach cię uratować - zaczął Terneitex, gdy z lasu wyłoniła się Laimax - Oż ty! Ręka nadal mnie boli! - Toa Lodu rzucił w Vortixx swoim mieczem, jednocześnie używając maski. Laimax zamknęła oczy, mając nadzieję na szybką śmierć. Nic się nie stało... Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Suvila trzymającego Miecz. Jego maska przestałą się świecić. - Suvil? Chyba cię poje... - Nie. Wcale mnie nie. Nie nie. Ona uratowała mi życie... - Ona nas zdradziła! - Ale uratowała mi życie. Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię - Toa Dźwięków ruszył w stronę ogniska, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że jakiś Hydruka tuli się do nogi Laimax. - Chlep, chlep - Hydruka polizał zaskoczoną Laimax i się do niej przytulił. - Onuxiv, do nogi! - z lasu wyszedł jakiś Toa Plazmy. - Młeee... - powiedział smutny Onuxiv i ruszył do swojego właściciela? - A skoro o wybawcach mowa, to jest nasz. Suvil, poznaj Lumixa!" SANOK ZAWSZE TRAFIA W CEL. NO CHYBA, ŻE SUVIL. I wtf, uratowani przez... tą ciotę od BFa? I Hydruka? ._. Już uratowanie przez użycie mocy żywiołu o której się nie wiedziało, by rozpłatać łeb psychopatycznego Rozpruwacza jest lepsze... "Nasza trójka leżała przywiązana do jakiegoś dużego drzywa łańcuchem. Antyżyiołowym oczywiście... - Ej? Oni napewno chcę nas zabić? Przecież gdyby chcieli zrobiby to wczoraj... - Daxeen. - A widzisz te Burnaki? Te oszczepy? Te barwy wojenne? - Terneitex. - Co oni, się w Wojnę o Rdzeń bawią? - Wartor. - Nie. Chcą zrobić soie na nas polowanie. - Terneitex. - Patrzcie! Jestem jestem Skrallem z Sępów! - krzyknał jakiś piskliwy głosik. - Idioci... Lepiej zabijać od razu. Wtedy nie ma szans na ucieczkę... - Daxeen. - Taaa... W DH patrzą na mięśnie... - Terneitex. - A mózg to nie mięsień? - Daxeen. - No chyba mięsień... - Wartor. - Posiłujemy się? - Daxeen." GODDAMMIT! Niech oni umrą ;_; "- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - w szyję jednego z DH wbiły się zęby Hydruka... W tym samym czasie z lasu wyskoczył jakiś Toa Plazmy... Hydruka zaczął dziwnie się patrzeć na Daxeena, a Toa rozprawiał się z kolejnymi Łowcami. - Hej! Kici, kici... Taś, taś... - Daxeen. - Do Hydruka, idioto, do Hydruka? - Terneitex." >.< Well, okazuje się, że największą rzeź sieje właśnie... Hydruka. ._. KUMOLODŻIK Suvil i Laimax przybywają, grupa się jednoczy, Lumix i Onuxiv do niej dołączają, a Laimax opowiada swoją historię. Najważniejsze fakty: - secks-przyjaciółka Esara - ZUY Toa Kane - eeee śmierć Esary. Znowu mamy przeskok o 2 dni (już niedługo, jeszcze 2 dni i ten FF się skończy ;_; ), Drużyna Actimela się rozdzieliła i każdy szuka kolejnych kul. Ale tak naprawdę tylko te kule tracą, bo podpieprzają im je Kane (\m/) i jakiś Skakdi ziemi :v Nawet Suvil dostaje wpierdol od Kane’a! I TO BEZ PARALIZATORA! "- Zapamiętaj sobie. Na każdego zwycięzcę przypada jeden przegrany... A ja zawsze wygrywam..." \m/ Ale, lepiej go teraz zabij :v Nie? Well, żebyś potem tego nie żałował ;_; Drużyna zbiera się u Mistrza Sida i jego ucznia - traktora (Ursus, huehuehue) i określa, jak bardzo zjebała. Suvil układa kolejny MONDRY plan, według którego połowa ekipy zajmie ZUYCH przy Kuli Życia, a reszta wykradnie pozostałe OP kule. "- Ej, Suvil? Ale czemu właściwie Cień chciał cię zabić? - Lumix. - Cóż... Wiele razy go ośmieszyłem, np: na jego tronie wyryłem napis "CIEŃ(AS)", raz nazwałem go Tępe Samurajskie Ostrze, zwerbowałem szpiega dla Zakonu w jego twierdzy... Nawet udało mu się mnie złapać, ale szybko uciekłem..." .______________________________________________________________________________. SFGFJRKRGJK130rcc kdfjgelwec X23r4fckkj00JKMP;jkrfg Rfgv-- *SLOW CONNECTION* Grupa dostaje ostre baty, ale przybywa Suvil wraz ze zdobycznymi Kulami. Te, będąc w jednym miejscu, sprawiają że gwiazdy zaczynają wirować i układać się w klucz, ujawniając miejsce, gdzie należy je zniszczyć. I sprawiając, że w Laboratorium Wielkich Istot pojawia się prawdziwy klucz do tego miejsca :v I to tyle, koniec dnia. CZAS NA FINAŁOWE STARCIE Z SIŁAMI ZUA. I mam nadzieję, że to one zatriumfują ;_; Następnego dnia zarówno Drużyna Actimela, jak i ci ŹLI jadą do świątyni, w której trzeba zniszczyć OP kule. "Niestety chwilę później przejeżdżali obok jakiegoś pola. Pojazdem zarzuciło i zaryli w pole. Widział to właściciel i krzyknął: - Kuźwa, moje pole!" ............... OH GOD WHY ;_; "Drużyna zatrzymała się. Byli na miejscu, ale żadnej świątyni nie było. Na tej pustyni w ogóle nic nie było! - To chyba nie tu... - powiedziała Laimax. - Mówiłem wam - odparł Agori. - Dajcie klucz! - zakomenderował Suvil. Wartor podał mu go i zapytał: - Masz fazę? Suvil spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem położył Klucz na ziemii i odsunąłsię. Ku jego przerażeniu ziemia zaczęła się trząść. - Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Niebo spada!!! - krzyknął Agori i zaczął uciekać. - Nie, to ziemia się podnosi... - wyjaśniła Laimax." ;_____________________; "- Kane, pokaż się! - Z przyjemnością! - Suvilowi ukazali się Kane i około 50 Rebeliantów stojących pod ścianami świątyni. Kilku z nich trzymało jego towarzyszy. - Dobrze... - powiedział wyciągając Kosę. - A więc czas na... ROZSTRZYGNIĘCIE!" Skoro Suvil pokonał 40 DH, to pewnie da se radę z 50 złolami. W pojedynkę ;_; I po chuj się ujawniałeś, Kane? <:v "Suvil uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Kopnął go w brzuch, wsadził głowę między nogi, wyniósł na ramiona i przerzucił." ZACZYNA SIĘ Jednakże, do Drużyny Actimela dociera wsparcie pod postacią... 2 Toa. \(._. )/ "W międzyczasie na zewnątrz Świątyni kilku Skrallów pilnowało wejścia. Nagle podbiegł tam jakiś Toa Ognia z miotaczem, wycelował i powiedział: - Wypier... – i otworzył ogień. Nikt nie zdążył uciec i wszyscy padli trupem. Toa razem z drugim, który do niego dołączył weszli do świątyni..." "Suvil i Kane wymieniali ciosy. Nasuwało się pytanie, czy oni w ogóle mają jakiś limit wytrzymałości." 40 DH! :v No i limit to pewnie nie, ale za to efekt dojrzało-- nie, zaraz... "Suvil kopnął Kane’a w brzuch, a gdy Toa Światła zgiął się z bólu, włożył jego głowę między nogi i wyniósł na ramiona. Chciał nim rzucić o ziemię, ale ten splótł nogi i zaczął go dusić. Laimax chyba wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak, bo ruszyła w ich kierunku i krzyknęła do Brahiona: - Wyrzuć mnie! – Brahion pochylił się, splótł dłonie i w momencie, gdy jej stopa znalazła się na nich, z całej siły wypchnął ją, po czym upadł trafiony strumieniem światła. Laimax chciała wbić się w Kane’a i powalić go. Jednak ten złapał jej głowę pod pachę i odchylił się, by wywrócić tą wieżę z ciał." ... SECKS-DRABINA? ;_; No i lol, trzeba było w niego strzelić, nie wiem, z pistoletu. Kane wygrał! A nie, Suvil odzyskał przytomność w sekundę i go powalił. ._. "Suvil rozejrzał się. Jego towarzysze powoli się podnosili. Wziął łańcuch i przywiązał Kane’a do ostatniego piedestału. Usiadł na ziemi i czekał, aż Kane się ocknie. Gdy już to zrobił i zrozumiał, że jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia powiedział: - Jest taka sentencja: "Dobry człowiek zabije cię szybko, a zły będzie cię torturował, aż umrzesz z bólu." - Uważasz, że zasługujesz na szybką śmierć? Dobrze… - Suvil wziął Kulę Życia i zaczął iść w kierunku spętanego Toa Światła. Na twarzy Kane’a malowało się przerażenie. Suvil przyłożył Kulę do czoła więźnia. Ta zajaśniała, a Kane zaczął krzyczeć… Kula wchłaniała jego duszę… Po chwili krzyk umilkł… Suvil spojrzał na Kulę i doznał wizji... W ułamku sekundy zobaczył obrazy wszystkich żywych istot na planecie. Na samym końcu wizji był obraz Toa, o której sądził, że nie żyje… - Ale przecież... Ona umarła na moich rękach... - i stracił przytomność." TO KURI! :O (nooooooooooooooo, Vastatorus się z nią zabawia) I wtf, Kane skończył jak Metus \(._. )/ Ale gdy Suvil odzyskuje przytomność, Drużyna Actimela już spierdala ze świątyni. "Wszyscy spojrzeli w tył. Widać było blask, lecz po paru sekundach zniknął. - Spodziewałem się, że to wszystko pierdyknie... BUM! Ziemią wstrząsnął ogromny wybuch, momentalnie pojazd uniósł się w powietrze, trzymany przez wiatr spowodowany wybuchem. Wokół latały odłamki skał, piasek, członkowie drużyny… W końcu wszyscy z łomotem upadli na jakąś wydmę. Serpentix zakopał się w piasku, Daxeen w dziwnej pozycji leżał na ziemi, Laimax usiłowała wyciągnąć spod kawałka skały nogę, a wszyscy inni leżeli na fragmentach otoczenia. Vortixx z wyrzutem spojrzała w kierunku Suvila i powiedziała: - To ci wystarczy!?" Nie wiem jak jemu, ale mi zdecydowanie wystarczy ;_; I to koniec Kul! A nie, zaraz, jest jeszcze epilog. Który ogranicza się do 6 punktów .-. "- Suvil obiecał sobie, że odnajdzie tą Toa..." „..ale przyszedł Vastatorus i mu wpierdolił”. "Jednak wszyscy są przekonani, że to jezcze nie koniec tej historii... KONIEC" CHCIAŁBYŚ PAŁOZJADZIE! >:O TO JEST KONIEC TEJ HISTORII. A JAK NIE... TO... EEE... RIP FB! Jak to się powinno skończyć - Kane, pokaż się! - Nie. Świetliste noże uderzyły zewsząd na Drużynę Actimela. Ten latający, Toa Lodu i Waratatrator zginęli od razu. Hydrukę przepołowił laser, podobnie jak Lumixa. Na placu boju pozostali Lama X i Suvil, w których niewidzialny Kane wystrzelił świetliste kolce, które wybuchały światłem w ich ciele. Suvila spotkało już coś podobnego, żywioł masakrujący jego ciało. Wykrwawiającą się Laimax zabrali dwaj Skakdi i wyprowadzili poza świątynię. Kilka chwil później Suvil usłyszał krzyki. - Ach! Obok jego szyi pojawił się nóż, a obok niego samego pojawił się Toa Światła. Kane szybko zerwał mu z twarzy maskę. - Pamiętasz co mówiłem o zwycięzcy i przegranym? Hm? HM!? - Pff, i tak tylko zostawisz mnie na śmierć, a chwilę potem wleci medyk i będzie mnie healował. - Chciałbyś. - nóż przeciął tętnicę szyjną Toa Dźwięku. A potem Kane wziął topór i zaczął robić z głowy wojownika miazgę. Następnie Toa wziął wszystkie Kule. - I niby co mam teraz robić? Hm, może podbicie świata zajmie mi trochę czasu... Morał Czego nauczyliśmy się z tej historii? - najlepszą bronią na Suvila jest paralizator. - Sanok zawsze trafia do celu, no chyba że Suvil. - sceny walk w WP wcale nie były najgorsze. - Kane to badass. Oprócz momentów, w których umiera :V Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach